Sailor Moon R: Ashi Fukuchuu
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 3 of Season 3 of the Dark Moon series. the evil within ones heart will test the unity of the scouts
1. Scouts Under Seige Part 1

Sailor Moon R Chapter 60 "Scouts under siege"  
  
A couple months have passed by and it was now spring and the snow are long gone and people getting their gardens ready for the growing season.  
  
-Cherry hill shrine Cemetery- The shine of the churches stain glass window was a beautiful sight but not for Ashlique since that day was the anniversary of her parents death, Ashlique was standing in front of there grave she remembered her mother died when she was only 7 and her father died was killed in a car crash that same day and no one knew how it happened it was like the car was torn in half.  
  
Ashlique walked over the to grave and placed on it an long stem white rose on the tombstone and turned and walks away with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Rika was watching crushing a rose in her till her fingernails cut into the palm of her hand and blood dripped from her hand.  
  
-Somewhere near the Cherry Hill Shrine- Jedeite and Nightmare were watching the front of the shrine and waiting for the right time to strike when a girl with blonde hair walked out of the shrine and started trimming roses.  
  
"She looks familiar to some how" said Jedeite.  
  
The girl content with her rose watering until a voice out Zoë come over here I need your help these sacks are really.  
  
The voice belongs to a kindly old man who called out again for the blonde who is not paying.  
  
"Yes Mr. Hino ill be right," said Zoë as she ran to see what the old man wanted.  
  
"Zoë? As in Zoicite oh what is she doing with those humans" Said Jedeite.  
  
Ill be right back said Jedeite vanishing.  
  
Jedeite appeared behind a hedge behind where Zoë is standing and watched the scene in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Hino what do you need help with" asked Zoë.  
  
"Can you help lift this I'm not as strong as I use to be" said Grandpa pointing at the fertilizer bag.  
  
Zoe bends over to pick up the bag of fertilizer.  
  
Grandpa stared at Zoe's butt and started to breath heavily until something smacked him in him in the back of the head saying show some respect for my sister you perverted old m man.  
  
Jedeite gritted his teeth when he saw who the speaker was and under his breath muttered Marik.  
  
-Flash back- Jedeite ran out of the abandoned hotel chasing after the one who rescued Sailor Moon from his grasp.  
  
they will pay for what they have done, Jedeite curse you sailor brat I know who you are and can come for you at anytime yelled Jedeite into the darkness.  
  
Suddenly a shooting pain pierced his chest and Jedeite look down to see the point of a sword sticking out of his chestand turned to find holding that sword was Marik.  
  
Why are you doing this says Jedite after he coughs out blood,"Because you interfering with my plan" replies Marik,  
  
The last thing Jedeite remembered was Marik pulling out the sword before decapitating him with a final slash.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Jedeite stared and said I will kill that traitor and teleported back to Nightmare tpo get ready for the attack on the sailor scouts when its comfirmed they all are here.  
  
-Inside Cherry Hill shrine- Joey looked into Ryoko eyes and Joey looked back into Ryoko's  
  
1.2.3.4. I declare a thumb war they both said as they suddenly looked at  
their hands which were connected but their thumb which where trying to  
force the others down.  
  
"I win" Ryoko declares after pinning Joeys thumb with her.  
  
"Ah crap can we please make it 5 0ut of 10" said Joey under his breath.  
  
"We already got that far you promised to let me see my movie if I won said Ryoko giving Joey the little puppy dog."  
  
"Oh all right put in your movie," said Joey.  
  
Ryoko put her movie in and snuggled up with Joey creasing with her hand.  
  
Your were right this movie is boring said Ryoko Leaping onto Joey kissing him and undoing his shirt.  
  
Driving up in his private limo was Kaiba and Ayna who wanted to visit the shrine so they could talk about strange feeling that have.  
  
Kaiba hot out of the limo and enter the shrine and looked around and there seemed to be no one home.  
  
"Anyone here" said Kaiba but there was no reply.  
  
Kaiba walked into a room into then goes a couple feet into then comes out white as a sheet stuttering inaudibly.  
  
"Please burn my eyes out with a red hot poker I saw the most disturbing sight" said Kaiba.  
  
"What could be that bad" said Mokuba opening the door and looking in.  
  
"Don't Mokuba" said Kaiba but it was too late.  
  
"Wow that's what making out looks like " said Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba pulls Mokuba but into the room with him saying "I don't want you to watch that"  
  
"Its just Ryoko And Joey kissing" said Mokuba.  
  
"Don't say another Mokuba just thinking about that turns my stomach let go find Ashlique or Tea anyone but them" said Kaiba shivering.  
  
Suddenly the door burst in and lot of soldier wearing armor that had the symbol of Ra on it.  
  
"What is going on what is the meaning of this" said Kaiba.  
  
Sailor Venus burst in from the next room and Bakura who came out of another door and tackled the nearest soldier to the door they came out of.  
  
A force hits both of them knocking to the wall and pinning them there.  
  
Sailor Senna had the sennen scepter out but not quick enough but was pinned to the wall to.  
  
"What do you want" said Sailor Venus.  
  
Yeah What is the mean of this shouted Sailor Senna.  
  
We want Your transformation sticks back where are the other scouts said a figure who entered the room wearing a golden robe followed by others in white all with Ra Symbol.  
  
"You're the Arjunian order why are you doing this to us we are on the same side" said the golden cloaked figure.  
  
"You are not on are side you are not of the order and shouldn't be using our relics so we are taking them back" said said the golden cloaked figure.  
  
"Who do you think you are" said Bakura.  
  
"I'm Supreme High Druid Dominus" said the golden cloaked figure.  
  
Dominus reached over and seemed to pull a transformation stick out of Sailor Venus's  
Chest.  
  
Sailor Venus was Ryoko again as the stick was removed from her.  
  
Dominus did the same thing to Sailor Senna and put both transformation sticks into a box.  
  
For the charges of attacking warriors of Arjunian order both of you are under arrest said Dominus as he pulls out an orb shrinks Bakura, Ryoko, Ayna and Kaiba into figurines and puts them into his pocket.  
  
Because of how small Mokuba was managed to escape into the next room and out the back door.  
  
Find the other scouts and bring them to me said Dominus as he puts the box with the transformation sticks in his pocket too.  
  
Outside Joey was hiding in the bushes and waited till the cost was clear and ran for it he had to tell the rest what happened here before it was too late.  
  
Joey Kept running till he was pulled into an ally by Sailor Amalthea "saying why haven't you transformed yet"  
  
Marik was standing beside her holding a deck of cards.  
  
"What is going on" said Joey.  
  
a door open and Sailor Orion peaked out and gestured for them to come in.  
  
"ill answer your question" whispered Sailor Orion.  
  
They all went in the door and sailor orion shut in it behind them.  
  
"Tell me what is going on" asked Sailor Amalthea.  
  
Dominus has convince the other high druid that you guy are a threat and to get ride if it they have come to get the transformation some that Noa saw fit to warn me about said Sailor Orion.  
  
We have to get to the others and warn them said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
"I already sent Shadi, Asakura, and Sailor Pluto they can travel faster then you can" said Sailor Orion.  
  
But time is ticking if we can protect the transformation sticks we are through said Cloud who walked out of the shadows followed by Aeries.  
  
-To Be Continued- The Planets (Sailor moon Fun facts)  
  
and how many moons and the names of each..... Mercury and Venus have no moons  
  
Earth has one and it's called the moon/luna  
  
Mars has 2 moons, Phobos and Deimos (the names of her crows)  
  
Jupiter has 16 moons:  
  
Metis, Adrastea, Amalthea, Theve, Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Leda, Himalia, Lysithea, Elara, Ananke, Carme, Pasiphae, Sinope  
  
Saturn has 18 moons:  
  
Pan, Atlas, Prometheus, Pandora, Epimetheus, Janus, Mimas, Enceladus, Tethys, Telesto, Calypso, Dione, Helene, Rhea,T itan, Hyperion, Iapetus, Phoebe  
  
Uranus has 17 moons:  
  
Cordelia, Ophelia, Bianca, Cressida, Desdemona, Juliet, Portia, Rosalind, Belinda, Puck, Miranda, Ariel, Umbriel, Titania, Oberon, Caliban, Sycorax  
  
Neptune has 8 moons:  
  
Naiad, Thalassa, Despina, Galatea, Larissa, Proteus, Triton, Nereid  
  
Pluto has one moon also, Charon 


	2. Scouts Under Siege Part 2

Sailor Moon R Chapter 61 "Scouts Under Siege Part 2"  
  
Sailor Mars was surround by warriors wearing golden Armor with the symbol of Ra on it Where they came from she didn't know but they were not getting her.  
  
One of the warriors charged her and Sailor mars kicked him in the face sending him.  
  
Sailor Mars only though was I must get to my friends and warn them.  
  
Sailor mars did a roundhouse kick knocking five of the warriors as they were getting up she took the time and ran away.  
  
A bean of silver light shoots at Sailor Mars, which she managed to dodge, and roll out of the way of the next blast.  
  
Mars fire ignite shout Sailor Mars sending a flame blast at the origin of the beam.  
  
A granite colored Sailor scout with the scarlet colored bow flipped over the fire blast and kicked Sailor Mars in the face knocking her over.  
  
Deimos silver fire ignite shouted the Granite color scout with the scarlet colored bow sending another silver beam at Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor mars just managed to dodges that when a black beam hit her coming out of nowhere which made her crumple to the ground in pain.  
  
What is taking you long Sailor Deimos said the Sailor scout that walk up to the one in the granite uniform.  
  
I'm doing fine Sailor Adrastea said Sailor Deimos.  
  
"Then capture her and bring her to the Supreme High Druid Dominus" said Sailor Adrastea gesturing to Sailor Mars who was getting up holding her arm.  
  
Adrastea Thunder Crash shouted Sailor Adrastea sending another black beam at Sailor Mars.  
  
A giant explosion knocked Adrastea and Deimo off their feet.  
  
Sailor Jupiter leaped to Sailor Mars Side and picked up and handed her to Sailor Murcury.  
  
"Get her out of her ill take these two" said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
But your out numbered I cant leave you here said Sailor Mercury.  
  
Go and get me some help then just get her out of here shouted Sailor Jupiter shoving Sailor mercury  
  
Sailor Mercury nodded and took off carrying Sailor Mars.  
  
Sailor Jupiter went into battle pose getting ready to fight.  
  
But the granite scouts that attacked Sailor Mars wasn't just the one dressed in a green silver.  
  
"You are sailor Jupiter I heard so much about a shame you must lose your powers" said Sailor Adrastea.  
  
Adrastea Thunder Crash shouted Sailor Adrastea sending another black beam at Sailor Jupiter who in turn sent a blast of her own which collided with Sailor Adrastea's and exploded and knocked them both off there feet.  
  
A blast hit Sailor Jupiter in the back it which knocked her the ground.  
  
Good job Sailor Deimos said Sailor Adrastea who turned and blasted Sailor Jupiter.  
  
As the blast hit Sailor Jupiter screamed but got up and got ready to send a blast at them but got stuck by there combined blast and was knocked out.  
  
Sailor Deimos carried Sailor Jupiter by the shoulder while Sailor Adrastea carried her by her feet.  
  
They deposited her at the feet of Supreme High Druid Dominus and then saluted him walked off to hunt.  
  
Dominus bent over the unconscious Sailor Jupiter and reach into and pulled out her transformation stick.  
  
Dominus now pulled and turned Kari into a figurine and put it in his pocket and put her transformation stick into box.  
  
-Tea's school-  
  
Tea sat at her desk and stared at empty desk beside her worried that Ryoko didn't show up for school today that's when she realized her communicator was going off and everyone was staring at her.  
  
Miss haruna was glaring at her with a vain getting ready to explode on her forehead.  
  
"Turn if your pager or phone or what ever that is" said Miss Haruna.  
  
"I got to take this please may be excused it's a family emergency " asked Tea.  
  
"Go ahead don't blame me if you get a C or a D in my class" said Miss Haruna.  
  
Tea gets up and leaves the classroom and enters the bathroom goes into one of the stalls.  
  
Tea pulled her scout communicator out of her backpack and turns in on and says "Hello"  
  
It was Sailor Mercury and she looked shaken and nervous as she asked "are you ok?"  
  
I'm fine so what's up in sailor business said Tea looking concerned.  
  
"We are under siege from the Arjunian Order" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Why would Noa do that were on the same side isn't that order our allies" asked Tea.  
  
Not at present because Noa is not there leader anymore he was voted out by council and in his place they put Dominus as Supreme High Druid and he has ordered the recall of the transformation sticks said Sailor Mercury.  
  
Those sticks were gift from the order its not right to take them back bunch of Indian givers said Tea clinching her fist.  
  
Get here as fast as you can and as soon as possible and avoid the symbol of Ra don't go after them alone said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"I hope everyone got to safety before they attacked?" asked Tea.  
  
Sailor mercury swallowed nervously and said "they have captured Sailor Venus, Sailor Senna and Sailor Jupiter already"  
  
Tea nearly dropped the communicator at the sound of this news.  
  
A map printed out of the side of the communicator as Sailor Mercury said "that map will lead you to us"  
  
"Ill be right there" said Tea shaking the communicator in her hands as she took the map.  
  
Tea put the communicator into her backpack and head to the location on the map.  
  
-Somewhere in Tokyo- Mokuba was running but wanted to go back and rescue his brother.  
  
Right now Mokuba knew he had to find the sailor scouts and then rescue his brother from the hands who ever they were.  
  
The foot Mokuba heard meant they were now after him and were catching up and would catch him soon.  
  
Mokuba tripped and fell and was now surrounded by Soldier with golden eye on their uniforms.  
  
In a blink of an eye a blur came out of no and killed them all and picked up Mokuba and carried him off.  
  
-Location Unknown-  
  
En Sabah Nur watched everything in action earth with a big smile on his face.  
  
Sephiroth walked up to the globe En Sabah Nur was looking into and asked "why are you so happy if they gave the sailor scout we cant get there heart crystals"  
  
"No they will be ours because who do you think Dominus works for and he was worth everything it cost to said En Sabah Nur.  
  
"So everything is going to plan and the fool doesn't know what he is doing" said Sephiroth.  
  
I'm when this is over and I get to personally kill that Nega Trash Jedeite o hate people from the negaverse said Sephiroth.  
  
The future will be our and the Order will be mine as well said En Sabah Nur.  
  
-Somewhere in Tokyo- Tea finally got to where after avoid several soldier on the way.  
  
It was kind of weird how people seemed to not notice them and were going on with there normal live while she was running for hers thought Tea.  
  
Tea opened the door and entered.  
  
The instint the door was shut Tea was embraced by Sailor Amalthea who hugged her so tight she couldn't breath.  
  
Tea gave a sigh of relief when she Sailor Amalthea let go and she could breath again.  
  
It was so terrible soldier's attacked the shrine said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
"I know I was told by Mayra" said Tea.  
  
"Oh I'm going to make them pay dearly for what they have done" said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
"How did you escape?" asked Tea.  
  
Grandpa dragged Marik and Me away from the shrine before I knew what was going on it was like he sensed it coming that old my mite be a pervert but he comes in handy at times said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
"Where is the rest of the scouts?" Asked Tea.  
  
Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Orion are looking for the other Sailor Scouts and Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mini Moon are here said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
"I hope they are ok?" said Tea looking down  
  
"I hope that too for all our sake let them be ok?" said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
-To be Continued- (Dark Moon Series bios)  
  
{Sailor Moon} Name: Tea Mazaki  
  
Age: Start:14 ; Presently: 15  
  
Blood Type: O-  
  
Birthday: June 30th  
  
Sign: Cancer  
  
Birthstone: Pearl  
  
Character: A little Careless, and a Crybaby  
  
Best Friends: Zoë, Ryoko, Ashlique, Mayra  
  
Favorite Foods: Cake and Ice Cream  
  
Least Favorite Food: Carrots  
  
Favorite Subject: Home Economics  
  
Least Favorite Subjects: Everything Else  
  
Favorite Colors: Pink and White  
  
Favorite Gemstone: Diamond  
  
Hobbies: Eating, Sleeping, Whining, Daydreaming about boys, Comic Books, Video Games, Shopping, Eating  
  
Dream: Becoming a Bride, Have Trouble With: Dentists, Ghosts, Pop Quiz, and Rei  
  
Transformations: Moon Prism Power  
  
{Sailor Amalthea} Japanese Name: Zoë Ishtar (Aka Zoicite)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Blood Type: N/A  
  
Birthday: June 6th (claims)  
  
Sign: Gemini  
  
Character: Curious and vengeful  
  
Best Friends: Ryoko, Tea, Ashlique  
  
Favorite Foods: Everything?  
  
Least Favorite Food: N/A  
  
Favorite Subject: Everything  
  
Least Favorite Subjects: None  
  
Favorite Colors: Green  
  
Favorite Gemstone: Zoicite  
  
Hobbies: Trying everything  
  
Dream: To be live a normal happy life  
  
Transformations: Amalthea Star Power,  
  
Attacks: Phantom Death Hurricane, Dark Crystal Spears, and blossom teleport 


	3. Scouts Under Siege Part 3

Sailor moon R Chapter 62 "Scouts Under Siege part 3 "  
  
Tea looked out the window and sees a tree and remembers the first day she meet Ryoko I day she would never forget she scared the crap out of me thought Tea and giggled to herself.  
  
-Flash back- Tea headed to the arcade as she walk to the arcade she notices she's being followed  
  
she starts to walks faster she quickly turn around to see no was following her  
  
suddenly above her something shouts "Boo!"  
  
Tea falls on her butt,  
  
Tea thinks is this a negaverse monster, Tea looks up to see's a girl with greenish blue hair hair laughing at her hanging upside down from a tree,  
  
"You Scared me" says Tea,  
  
"That what I wanted" said the girl with the gteenish blue hair then giggled  
  
'You're the weirdest girl I have ever meet" says Tea,  
  
thank you replies girl with the greenish blue hair as she jumps from the tree and land on her feet and runs off saying "cya later"  
  
-End of flash back-  
  
Tea transforms and walks into the next room where the other scouts.  
  
Sailor moon looks at the other scouts and says Lets get our friend.  
  
Sailor Mercury nods at sailor moon says "what ever you say im with you"  
  
Lets kick some Arjunian ass said Sailor Amalthea raising a clinched fist into the air.  
  
"Not with out me you are not im getting my Ryoko back" said Joey pulling out his transformation stick and transforms into Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
Sailor Mars steps out of the next room say "I'm coming with you too I need some stress relief"  
  
"What if there not evil wouldn't it hurt you are still injured from the last time" asked Sailor Moon  
  
"Ill be fine I have to rescue Sailor Jupiter it was my fault she was captured, " said Sailor Mars Let go then Said Sailor Moon heading out the door  
  
The odds are against us and Situation is grim sounds like fun Says Sailor Amalthea following sailor moon out the door.  
  
-Cherry Hill Shrine-  
  
Supreme High Druid Dominus stood in front of building known as the Cherry Hill Shrine waiting for his soldier to return with the rest of the sailor scouts.  
  
A crow landed in front of him and turned into a sailor scout. in a granite uniform with a scarlet bow.  
  
"Any progress to report Sailor Deimos" said Dominus.  
  
"None so far sir" said Sailor Deimos bowing  
  
"then continue as you and find those sailor scouts" said Dominus  
  
can I speak openly Sir Said Sailor Deimos.  
  
"Yes what is it?" asked Dominus  
  
is what were doing right these people are allies of the order and were since the time of the moon kingdom said Sailor Deimos.  
  
You never questioned me as your father but you question me as the Supreme High druid said Dominis.  
  
I didn't mean any disrespect father im only asking if its right said Sailor Deimos.  
  
This is for the good of the order never question me again got that daughter said Dominus.  
  
"Yes ill do what I'm told said" Sailor Deimos then turned into crow again and flies off. .  
  
-Somewhere in Tokyo- Mokuba wakes up in a forest and looks around to see fish cooking over a flame  
  
"Where em I Mokuba" said to himself.  
  
Near mokuba saw a figure in white his face was covered in darkness.  
  
Then the figure woke up growling with eye red as blood. The figure face was still covered in darkness.  
  
"Eat and leave" said the fugure.  
  
Mokuba started eating the fish.  
  
"Do you want some mister" said Mokuba.  
  
"No thank I already ate now finish eating people are going to worry" said the Figure.  
  
Mokuba finished eat and got to leave but turned to the figured and said "thank you"  
  
The figure turned into a white wolf and ran into the woods.  
  
Mokuba Turned and followed the path out of the wood and caught a cab to kaiba Corp HQ. .  
  
-Cherry Hill Shrine- Sailor moon stood in front of it with Sailor Mars, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Amalthea who had her scythe out.  
  
Come out Dominus and give us our friends back now or get your ass kicked shouted Sailor Amalthea  
  
You need to get through me first I'm Sailor Adrastea and don't you forget it said girl with a dark green uniform.  
  
Sailor Adrastea leaps out of the door and kicks Sailor Mercury over and side kicks Sailor mars in the face and then lands on her feet  
  
Sailor Amalthea send a crystal that Pearces Sailor Adrastea side and sends her reeling to the ground.  
  
A crow swoops and pecks at sailor moon then turns back into Sailor Deimos who sends a blast silver fire at Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor moon dodges the attack but lands on her ass anyways.  
  
High Dominus steps out of the building laughing.  
  
What made you think you could beat heavily train Arjunian soldier you got to be kidding" Said Dominus  
  
As if cued solder surrounded Sailor moon and the others.  
  
Dominus stated to laugh again.  
  
Ill show you something funny said Sailor Moon getting up.  
  
Sailor moon then turned around and gave thumbs up to nothing.  
  
And out of the tree came Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Andromeda, and Sailor Orion  
  
Us sailor we stand united against evil like you and you are going to give us our friends back even if we have to take them by force said Sailor moon.  
  
Sailor Orion saw Sailor Deimos on the ground and ran over and helped her up.  
  
Sailor Deimos why are you helping him hes is not right you should be with us I trained you better then that said Sailor Orion.  
  
Hes my father I cant turn on him said Sailor Deimos.  
  
In a way he not your father look at him and see it said Sailor Orion  
  
Sailor Deimos looked at her father and nodded and said, "he is not my father any more"  
  
"How dare you little brat I raised you I trained and this is the thanks you show me" said Dominus.  
  
Your not the father I loved the father who raised me was kind hearted and wouldn't do something like this you are not my father said Sailor Deimos.  
  
"Then die with them you wretched little child" said Dominus.  
  
Sailor Mars was the first to leap into action kicking to soldiers over and blasting them with her fire blast.  
  
Sailor Neptune incases about ten soldiers and suffocates them till they pass out  
  
While Sailor Orion blasted a few soldier with spark shaped blast and Sailor Uranus parted the ground with world shaking swallowing up a few of the soldier. Sailor Amalthea blasted 2 dozen with Phsntom death hurricane.  
  
Sailor Amalthea was kicked over by Sailor Adrastea.  
  
Sailor Amalthea and Sailor Adrastea looked at each other while walking in circles.  
  
"You going to pay for giving that wound" said Sailor Adrastea.  
  
"Bring it on bitch" said Sailor Amalthea bringing her scythe to bare .  
  
Sailor Adrastea leaped at Amalthea and in a instant the battle was over Sailor Adrastea was sliced in half and fell to the ground in the pieces.  
  
Sailor Mars polished off the last of the solders witn a firebird blast.  
  
Now Dominus was alone and facing nearly a dozen sailor but he was still laughing.  
  
No matter how many you are you will join the rest of them in my pocket said Dominus patting his pocket with his hand.  
  
What is this my pocket its empty growled Dominus.  
  
Dominus caught sight of Sailor Mini moon running to the other scout with the figurine and the box with the transformation stick.  
  
Dominus pulls out his orb and turns Sailor mini moon into figurine and the box falls to the ground.  
  
Sailor scouts charge Dominus but get turned into figurine themselves but Sailor moon who crumpled to knees and began to cry.  
  
The tears illuminated her scepter and out of ne where came the crescent moon wand and both merges into Crescent Moon Scepter.  
  
Noa Appears beside Sailor Moon and said finish him Princess Tea.  
  
Princess Tea stands up raises up the scepter and says Moon Crescent Sceptre Elimination.  
  
All the people turned into go back to normal and Dominus crystal bursts in his hand.  
  
"I'm out if here so long" said Dominus.  
  
Sennen Golden triforce shouts Sailor Senna Super Sailor Moon shouts Cosmic Moon Power  
  
.  
  
both blasts Dominus into oblivion before he could get away.  
  
In the back ground Noa walks off saying Sailor Moon your has just began and then vanishes  
  
Sailor Moon hugs Sailor Senna and Sailor Venus. And says "I missed you two so much."  
  
"Now lets celebrate pizza is on me " shouted Sailor Amalthea.  
  
-To Be Continued- .  
  
{Sailor Moon}  
  
{Sailor Senna}  
  
Name: Ayna  
  
Age: 15  
  
Blood Type: Tough Girl  
  
Birthday: April 20 Sign: Taurus Character: Tough Girl Best Friends: Ryoko, Mokuba, Tea  
  
Favorite Foods: Fajitas  
  
Least Favorite Food: Spinach  
  
Favorite Subject: Gym  
  
Least Favorite Subjects: Math  
  
Favorite Colors: Black  
  
Favorite Gemstone: Kunzite  
  
Hobbies: loves singing, writing, chatting, surfing the internet Dream: To Marry Kaiba and run Kaiba Corp by his side  
  
Transformations: Senna Star Power,  
  
Attacks: Sennen Golden Triforce Sennen Cosmic Triforce Mimic (ability to mimic the power of her fellow Sailor scouts) 


	4. Reverberation

Sailor Moon R Chapter 63 "Reverberation"  
  
Noa stood in of the high Druid council waiting for his fellow to come back with there judgment.  
  
The council entered the room missing several druids that were in on the attack of the earth bound sailor scouts.  
  
The council enter and all but one sat down this one was High Druid Zorn  
  
The action of Dominus even though being the supreme High Druid wasant sanctioned in the actions he committed in attacking the sailor scouts of earth his did not Reverberate the intentions of this order said High Druid Zorn looking at his fellow druids who nodded.  
  
"There has been a conspiracy that two of three council member including the now former Supreme High Druid to bad we were to late finding this out before we lost many of our fellow druids attacking the Sailor scout of earth we will repair of imager by now adding them but first we need a Supreme High Druid as of now Noa is reinstated as that person now tell us what to do" said High Druid Zorn..  
  
"First we have to find out what En Sabah Nur is up to" said Noa stepping into the middle of the council.  
  
-The Next day-  
  
how much she would miss that she was around I would be lost without with out all my friends by my side.  
  
"Yes touch me here Joey" mumbled Ryoko.  
  
Tea shivers and says, "I wish she didn't say stuff like that"  
  
"Yes I know its why have fantasy hes a total geek a zoid" said Heaven.  
  
"Not that its the image that goes with that phrase" said Tea  
  
Heaven shiver and says "I see what you mean Tea"  
  
"Have you heard that miss Reika went insane and had to institutionalized in a mental ward a couple month ago?" said Heaven.  
  
"Why?" Tea asked.  
  
"Because she said knights in red armor invaded her class even miss Haruna said she was off her Rocker and none of the student remember this actually happening at all ," said Heaven.  
  
That's kinda weird but I remember it thought Tea laughing and saying "yeah that Reika crazy as a loon"  
  
"We are finally getting a new teacher today" said Heaven.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Tea.  
  
"I don't know but he us late" said Heaven at that point dressed like body builder leaps into the room saying I'm mister Hercule I rock watch me break a phone book over my head.  
  
Mister hercule head himself in the head with a phone book knocking himself out.  
  
The principal walks in and puts hercule on a cart and wheel him out.  
  
"That was bizarre?" said Heaven.  
  
Another guy dressed in Red shirt walked into the room saying sorry I'm late I was held up on traffic  
  
"Who was that before that was in here?" asked a girl to the left of Tea  
  
"That was the Vice Principal Hercule he some what of a nut said the guy in the red.  
  
The guy walked up to the chalkboard and wrote Mr. Hersh while saying, "I'm Mr. M Hersh and ill be teacher your class."  
  
"Now lets get to attendance" said Mr. Hersh start down the list of names till he got to Tea's paused for second then called it out.  
  
Is there Ryoko Watase here said Mr. Hersh.  
  
Ryoko just snored away on her desk.  
  
"I guess that is Ryoko" Said Mr. Hersh pointing at the sleeping girl.  
  
The class nods in response to Mr. Hersh.  
  
Mr. Hersh takes a rolled newspaper and Smacks Ryoko's Desk. And there wasn't a response from her at all Ryoko just continues to snore.  
  
Mr. Hersh starts telling at Ryoko till he had to sit down to get a breather.  
  
Ryoko yawns and wakes up.  
  
"Finally rejoined the land of the living" said Mr. Hersh.  
  
"Who is this oh a new teacher? I already enjoy you class" Said Ryoko.  
  
"Ok lets get on the lesson class" Said Mr. Hersh.  
  
"How old is Mr. Hersh he looks old enough to be a student Tea" Whispered to Heaven  
  
No talking when suppose to be paying attention in class and I m 20 happy now listen to what I m saying its on the exam said Mr. Hersh  
  
Tea's laughed at the look on Ryoko's face  
  
Bakura watched Tea through the window remembering the times they had together he felt stupid breaking up with her.  
  
Bakura turned and was about to walked off when he heard music.  
  
He could sence something dark and evil and it was coming from somewhere in the School.  
  
What ever it was he was going to take care of it before it harmed Tea or anyone in the school.  
  
Bakura reached the room where the music was coming from and looked inside and saw there was no one in the there but the piano seemed to be where it was coming from.  
  
So he entered the room and looked around for anything like a dark crystal something this dark enerhy was coming from but there was nothing in the room but the piano.  
  
Bakura looked into the piano but it was empty no wires no nothing it was like a table shaped like a piano but where was the music coming from?.  
  
"Hello you must be Bakura I heard so much about you," said a voice that came from the piano  
  
Bakura looked and now playing the piano was a guy with a white uniform that looked like a royal garment of the moon kingdom but it had symbol that looked like a bloody claw mark of the crimson knights.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Bakura  
  
The guy turned to face him still playing and said, "I am En Sabah Nur"  
  
Before Bakura could react En Sabah Nur had this golden object in his face and it held him in place.  
  
His eyes went white and En Sabah Nur whispered something into his ear and vanished.  
  
Bakura blinked once eyes went back to normal and looked around and said "how did I get here"  
  
-Later that day at Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
Mokuba looked out a window remember the man he saw in the forest he seemed evil but also had a understated kindness to him.  
  
Kaiba and Ayna entered the room and Mokuba got up and ran to his brother and hugged him then hugged Ayna.  
  
"I'm glad your both ok I was afraid I lost you two" said Mokuba  
  
they all hugged again but stop where they heard a laugh from the door way.  
  
Kaiba turned to Joey at the door to the room laughing.  
  
"It's a Kodak moment" said Joey then started laughing again.  
  
"Better leave before I put my foot up your ass" said Kaiba.  
  
"That n way to talk to your friend" said Ayna edging towards the door only to get a pie in the face thrown by Ryoko.  
  
Before Kaiba could react he was covered in pie too that was thrown by Marik  
  
"Mark my word you guys are going to pay for that" said Kaiba and ran towards them but tripped and fell because his shoelaces were tied  
  
Zoe stood over him pointing and laughing Kaiba growled and took a swipe at Zoe but she was gone in a flutter of cherry blossoms.  
  
"Lets get out of here," said Joey running followed by Ryoko and the others.  
  
Kaiba got to his feet and wiped the pie off his face.  
  
We will get them back for this I promise you Kaiba said Ayna.  
  
Mokuba was laughing in the background but stop when he noticed Kaiba was looking at him.  
  
If it takes all the resources of my company I will get them back for this if it's the last thing I ever do mark my words they will pay said Kaiba wiping more pie off of him.  
  
-Location Unknown-  
  
En Sabah Nur appeared in his throne and two his left sat Sephiroth and to his right Sat Ifurita.  
  
The throne room doors open and two white-cloaked figures entered the room and walked slowly towards him.  
  
You failed me you two and cost me a valued ally in the process said En Sabah Nur.  
  
It wasn't our fault Dominus jumped the gun and attacked the sailor scout before we had a chance to assist him please give us another chance to redeem ourselves one of the white cloaked figures.  
  
En Sabah Nur made one gesture and Sephiroth pulled out his sword and decapitated the one that was speaking.  
  
Faust you have one more chance to please me and make it good I will let you live said En Sabah Nur.  
  
There was a long pause before Faust replied and he was on his knee thanking En Sabah Nur for not killing.  
  
"Get out of my sight before I change my mind" said En Sabah Nur.  
  
Gaust slowly walked backwards out of the room with out saying a single word.  
  
Ifurita picked up the severed head and held it in the palm of her hand and said Alas, poor Gozaburo! I knew him, Sephiroth and didn't give a damn.  
  
Ifurita broke into laughter as she kicked the head the wall smashing it like a mellon and then running her finger over the blood mark on the wall and licked it. -To Be Continued- {Dark moon Series Profiles}  
  
{Sailor Andromeda}  
  
Name: Aeris  
  
Age: 14  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Birthday: February 7 Sign: Aquarius Character: sweet and beautiful and innocent Best Friends: Cloud, Ishizu, Asakura,  
  
Favorite Foods: French Fries Least Favorite Food: Lime Jello  
  
Favorite Subject: Botany  
  
Least Favorite Subjects: French Class  
  
Favorite Colors: Pink  
  
Favorite Gemstone: quartz  
  
Hobbies: Gardening Dream: N/A Transformations: Andromeda star power,  
  
Attacks: all is known is she has a double mace attack. 


	5. Beach Blues

Sailor Moon Chapter 64 "Beach Blues" Co written by DarkSetokaiba  
  
Sailor Mars at the scene the last time it still twist her stomach to see the end of the world played out in front of her over and over again.  
  
How many time she had this dream she lost count but it was a lot she could handle this any more so she clutched the sides of her head and scream what do you want please if this is really going to happened and why and how it happens how can I stop it.  
  
After the scene played out several time over the A man stood across from her he was wearing a write cloak with the Egyptian symbol for Ra on the hood stood in front of her and said the same line he said the other time he appeared in her dreams.  
  
The figure vanished like being ripped like a page being crumpled and tossed into a wastebasket but she still hears the cloaked it echoed from all around her.  
  
Something whirled by her head catching the side of her face and stinging sensation made her grab her cheek and scream.  
  
Sailor Mars pulled her hand away and looked at it to see it was covered.  
  
What ever cut her was coming back and she could see it now it was some sort of spinning blade.  
  
Sailor Mars just manages to dodge and started run away but tripped and the blade came at her.  
  
Ashlique woke up scream then realized she was in class and everyone was staring at her weirdly.  
  
Miss Midni had a look she never saw in her before one of professionalism as she got up from her desk and asked her to come with.  
  
"Come with me to the Nurse office right now" said Miss Midni as they left the class room  
  
when they reached the Nurse's Office the school Mr. Pegasus the school nurse he was there since the incident he was knocked over his desk beside him was student Nurse Serenity who was taking of was Pegasus was saying about to treat a broken ankle.  
  
Midni waited till Mr. Pegasus left the room then dragged Ashlique into the nurse's office.  
  
"I was told to keep an eye on you because of you spirit sense how long have you been having those dreams" Said Midni.  
  
"A couple month" said Ashlique  
  
"Why haven't told any of us about it us as in druids" said Midni.  
  
"It was too terrifying to be real so I thought it was only a dream" said Ashlique.  
  
"What were these dreams about" said Midni.  
  
"The end of the world" Said Ashlique trying not to cry.  
  
"I have to take you to see Noa," said Midni Teleporting them away.  
  
-Kaiba Corp HQ-  
  
Im bored said Ayna "throws paper balls up in the air trying to get them to hit the ceiling"  
  
"Me too.."said Mokuba*doodling all over his workbook*  
  
Im trying to concentrate here! Mokuba! If you're drawing on your workbook.. said Kaiba.  
  
"I.. Im not!" Replied Mokuba hiding the book  
  
"Setooo! Come on! you need a break from that damn computer every once in a while said Anya.  
  
"Im busy" said Kaiba abit more agitated this time.  
  
"Mokuba, would you like to help me?" asked Ayna prodding him  
  
"With what?" said Mokuba blinking confusedly  
  
Ayna whispers something in Mokuba's ear.  
  
Kaiba raises an eyebrow and stops typing long enoughg to raise an eyebrow at them and Said "What are you two planning now?"  
  
Ayna giggles says "nooothing"  
  
Mokuba smiles and says "yeah! Absolutely nothing at all"  
  
WE WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH! CANWECANQWECANWE!?!? Yells Mokuba and Ayna as they tackle Kaiba and laugh like 4 year olds*  
  
"ACK! NO! We're not going to the beach! and Get. Off!" Kaiba trying to get up but was trapped under the weight of both of them.  
  
Just then, Tea and Ryoko come in the door, and stop to look at the scene.  
  
"Can I join?" Said Ryoko.  
  
Sernna laughing said "sure" nodding to Kaiba .  
  
Ryoko flings herself down on Senna and Mokuba, therefore squishing Kaiba  
  
"AHHH your crushing me Ryoko!" Said Ayna  
  
Mokuba says coughing "Get. Off. Of. MEEEEE!"  
  
Tea shaking her head "what a bunch of Monkeys!"  
  
Ayna says "And you're not?" and then grins.  
  
Tea glares and Says "Why You"  
  
"GET OFF ME I Can BREATH!!" gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Not until you take us to the beach!" says Ayna.  
  
"YEAH!" Said Mokuba Grinning.  
  
Kaiba glares and says "no. I have work, I dont have time for silly games at the beach right now"  
  
"Ryoko, care to convence him?" Said Ayna Grinning.  
  
"Okay" Said Ryoko laughing evilly*  
  
Tea rolls her eyes amd says "now you've done it."  
  
Ryoko grabbed a turtle and started tickling kaiba nonstop while the others laughed at kaibas missfortune  
  
turtle! Said Tea laughing  
  
"NO! NONOOOOO! STOOP IT!" said Kaiba as he laughed really hard.  
  
Ayna giggles and says "it'll just be easier to take us to the beach!"  
  
"PLEEEEASE?!?" Said Mokuba laughing  
  
Ryoko poured chocolate all over kaiba and then put cherrys all over too and offered to lick it all off, laughing.  
  
"Take us to the beach now pleeeaseee?!?" Said Ayna  
  
Kaiba: ..no.  
  
"then I have no control over what Ryoko does" said Ayna grinning  
  
Ryoko putt on a rubbers glove and gets ready to pull down kaiba's pants.  
  
"you wouldn't" said Kaiba  
  
"oh i would... We all need a break from this sailor scout business and you need time off from work" Said Ayna.  
  
Ayna looks at Ryoko and says "He's all yours"  
  
Mokuba giggles.  
  
Ryoko had started eating the chocolate off of Kaiba, when she was done she ripped off his pants and ate them in curry sauce and laughed evilly and then says "now its time to give you an enema"  
  
Tea twitches trying not to burst from laughing.  
  
"Can we go to the bach NOW?!?!" Said Ayna giving Ryoko the wait a minute sigh.  
  
"YEAH! CANWECANECANWE!?!?!" Said Mokuba jumping around like a nut.  
  
"Alright.." snarled Kaiba"  
  
Everyone excluding Kaiba said "YAY!"  
  
Ayna, Ryoko and Mokuba got off of Kaiba and grabbed Tea and ran out of the office door, squealing and chanting about going to the beach.  
  
"dear god, I dont know I got into this mess" said Kaiba then rubs his head and says 'Damn Ryoko. those were new pants!"  
  
A half an hour later everyone gathered outside, there were three cars and everyone loaded their beachware and towels and other things in there, along with the food, Joey, had insisted upon bringing extra food just incase  
  
.Ayna pulls off her sunglases and looking at everyone and says "are we ready now?"  
  
Okay, Im riding with Kaiba. the lineup plan. Car one: Kaiba, Me, Mokuba The dweeb here Said Ayna pointing at tea grinning.  
  
"HEY!" Said Tea.  
  
"Ryoko and of course, Joey!" said Ayna.  
  
"Don't forget me" said a blonde girl running towards them.  
  
"And Zoe your in the trunk" said Ayna pressing the car trunk opener.  
  
Zoe Gets in the trunk and Ayna closes it and starts to laugh.  
  
Zoe appears in a flutter of cherry blossoms and says "Hey that wasn't funny"  
  
Everyone got in their assigned cars and drove off to the beach.  
  
Tea buckled up with Sukasa on her lap he was the human squirrel thing they meet in the shadow realm.  
  
A couple minute went by in the trip to the beach.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Said Joey.  
  
"No" said Kaiba through gritted teeth  
  
"Are we there yet?" Said Ryoko  
  
"No" Said Kaiba twitching  
  
"are we.." said Joey  
  
Kaiba turns around and glares and Says "SHUT THE HELL UP OR IM TURNING THIS THING AROUND *RIGHT* NOW AND WE'RE NEVER GOING TO THE BEACH AGAIN!" *turns back around and drives looking pissed.  
  
Now you did it.said Ayna  
  
"NO! STAY IN THE DAMN POKEBALL!" Said Mokuba playing on a GBA playing Pokemon sapphire.  
  
"rubs her temples* this is gonna be one looong drive" Said Tea.  
  
When they finally got there Joey was bound and gagged on the hood of the car like a dead deer on the hood of a hunters car.  
  
Ayna Transforms into Sailor Senna and makes the weather get warmer around the beach and all the snow melted and creates summer like weather then detransforms and sits in her tanning while spreads sun tan lotion on her back.  
  
"This couldn't get any better" said Ayna.  
  
"Oh Yes it can" said Kaiba folding open cell phone and saying something un audible into it.  
  
"Ryoko, Joey, and Zoe come here" said Ayna  
  
Ryoko, Joey, and Zoe ran up to Ayna and Kaiba and Said "what do you want"  
  
"Revenge" Said Kaiba.  
  
Four Guys with what looked like rocket launcher popped out of the sand and started blasting Ryoko, Joey, and Zoe with pies.  
  
"I was hopping to get you to back together so I invited him Tea maybe hes here already" Bakura said Mayra.  
  
"Ill go look for him" said Tea running off to look farther down the beach.  
  
When she got near the edge of the beach she nptice and umbrella and thought this most be Bakura.  
  
Before she could say Hi she noticed he wasn't alone he was with an unknown girl and they were kissing.  
  
The bottom dropped out for Tea and she went to her knees and watched Bakura kiss this girl she didn't know.  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening she thought he broke up with her just to protect her but there he was with what seemed like a new Girlfriend thought Tea.  
  
"To Be Continued"  
  
{Sailor Venus}  
  
Name:  
  
Age: 14 Blood Type: AB+  
  
Birthday: September 12 Sign: Virgo Character: The Clown Best Friends: Zoe, Tea, Joey,  
  
Favorite Foods: Kimchi Noodles Least Favorite Food: Olives  
  
Favorite Subject: Gym  
  
Least Favorite Subjects: Science  
  
Favorite Colors: Cyan  
  
Favorite Gemstone: SKY BLUE TOPAZ  
  
Hobbies: Anime Dream: Transformations: Venus star power,  
  
Attacks: Venus Cresent Beam Smash: Creates large energy beam which she can direct at eneimies  
  
Venus Love Chain Encircle: Generates chain of energy that wraps around enemies and traps them 


End file.
